New Begining
by zackdoesart
Summary: Korra needs to get back all her memories to complete her job as the avatar, she needs to bring balance to the world even when she's so confuse about who she is


**Hello!, this is my firts fanfiction; this take place after korra woke up in the beach of that unknow island, leave coments to improuve this fanfic! **

* * *

I feel the cold water sensation trought all my body, everything is just to bright, i don't like where this is going, everyone keep calling me "AVATAR", i don't like that, i hate that. It has passed two weeks since i woke up, the people couldn't stop asking me about if i know who i was, i obviously didn't know.

- here avatar, you can wear this...- a lady give me some clothes,because my clothes are really dirty

-thank you...- i say to her

- you don't need to thank anything, it's an honor to work for the avatar...- she say

again that, "the avatar", what in the world is an avatar?, why people keep calling me that way?

_ i just want to go... home?... _

i never tought about that, do i have a home to go back?, for what i know i'm just a hobbo girl that was finded in a beach on this island

- can i ask you something?...- i say to the lady

- sorry... we don't have permission to talk to you ...- she say

The lady took her stuff and got out of the red room, again i was left alone; the room was bright red, with a lot of luxiary things made of the brightest gold, the furniture look so detallied and nice, the highlight in the room could make you feel warm and confortable even if you were freak out about everything.

_ why am i here?... why i can't remember anything?... do i did something wrong? _

That kind of toughts were getting in my head, the time was passing so slow that the minutes look like days to me, i just want some answers, i just want to know who I am, but nobody was giving me answers, everyone was just ignoring me.

- avatar korra?...- ask one of the elderly man that find me in the beach

- don't call me that...- i say - just... just don't call me that...-

- well...miss, you are going to meet the fire lord zuko - say the old man

-does he... does he know anyhting about me?...- i ask

-i can't assure you anything...just... hurry up, i will escolt you...- he say

i just follow the orders that the old man give me; he scolt me between the multiple alleys of the place, every one more beautiful than the other, i couldn't stop myself from apreciating all the colors and shades and lights that everything have, it was so beautiful

- here we are miss...- say the old man

- thanks...- i say - what i should do?-

- nothing... you just need to get inside and let the others make their jobs...- say the man

he oppened the door for me, i walk inside the room, this one was diferent from anothers, this one was cold, full of metalic pieces and a map in the center of the room, everything was so dark, there was no sound in all the room, i was really scared.

- good afternoon avatar korra - say an old man getting out between the shadows

- good afternoon... sir... ah?...- i say

- Zuko... Fire lord Zuko...- he say to me while making a little reverence - happy to finally meet you, avatar -

the man was really scary from my point of view, he had a scar in his left eye and his voice was deep and somehow calm; he start aproching me and the closer he get the powerful he look, i start noticing that he was wearing really formal clothes, of a dark red with some splah of gold and brown, he obviously was someone important.

-so, Do you remember who you are?- he ask me

- i don't know... - i answer - i was hopping that you could help me find out...-

- well... - the old man say - you're the Avatar...-

that word again, avatar, what the heck is an avatar?, why everybody is calling me that?, why nobody knows my name?, why nobody tell me what my name is?

- i don't like been called that...- i answer a little insecure

- well... you're Korra, a water bender...- he say

- so Korra is my name?... i tought it was some kind of nickname...- i say

- I know that this is really confusing for you...- he was talking very seriously - ... but you need to focus in regaining your memories...-

- I can't!- i was really frustaded and nobody understand - i have been trying since i woke up but...- a couple of tears get down my cheek - i just can't...-

- it isn't an option, the avatar has the duty to bring balance to the world...- he say

- well... i don't want to be the avatar then...- i say, then i start looking for an exit

- like i say before...- he grab my sholder - ... this isn't an option...-

I freak out because i thought he was trying to hurt me, so I try to punch that old man with my fist, then I did something they call "airbending", the old man stop my attack and then he attack me with fire, i have never been so scare in my entire life (or at least what i remember), the old man stop his attack and i fell to the ground, i was in shock, i couldnt listen to anything he was saying to me, i coudl only think about what was happening

_ what is all this stuff?, he pull out fire from his hands?!, i want to get out of here-_ the air wasn't getting into my body, i was in extreme panic

everything start spinning in the room, everything was so weird so unreal, like if i was dreaming, everything start getting so strange like if i wasn't in there

- *****!- i couldn't hear the old man trying to tell me something - rea**! - his voice was getting more laud -React!-

i snap to reality, everything start getting back to normal

- what happened?...- i ask

- you got a panic attack...- he say - sorry to trow all this at the same time to you Avatar Korra...-

_ i hate beeing colled that _

- we get to contact your last bending teacher...- he say - he will arrived to the island tomorrow, until then try to concentrate in getting better-

The old man was walking to the door, he call to ladys to help me get back on my feet, i feel really dizzy

- i knew your past life...- he say to me - i'm sure you will surpass all this troubles...-

he walked away from the room, living me with more questions than answers, past life?, he knew me?, why he doesn't give me answers?, why all this has to happened to me?

i start thinking to hard about everything, until my head start hurting, then i only got back to that comfortable red room and went to sleep, only to find a lot of white and black mixture in my dreams.

_ i need to know who i am, that's what everybody say... but... do i really need to know it?_

all in my head was like a white wall, nothing to know, nothing to lose, in some way i feel free for a second, i was the master of my own destiny, i was the master of my own fate; i think about his and i only could get to a single conclussion, the Korra that everyone knows is dead, I'm not her and i don't want to be her, from now on I'm a different person, I'm myself...


End file.
